1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a door weather strip to the peripheral portion of a door frame of a door of a vehicle body.
2. Related Art
As a structure for mounting a weather strip to the peripheral portion of a vehicle door or in the portion of a vehicle body that is connected with the opening of the door, there is generally known a structure in which the base portion of a weather strip is fitted with a retainer provided in a weather strip mounting surface. Recently, the retainer has been omitted and, instead, the base portion of the weather strip is bonded directly to the weather strip mounting surface by use of a piece of tape which has adhesive on both sides thereof (which is hereinafter referred to as two-sided adhesive tape). In this case, one of the two surfaces of a piece of belt-shaped two-sided adhesive tape is first bonded to the base portion of the weather strip and the other surface is then bonded to the weather strip mounting surface, so that the weather strip can be mounted onto the weather strip mounting surface.
However, since there is a possibility that, when bonding the other surface of the two-sided adhesive tape to the weather strip mounting surface, it can be bonded to the weather strip mounting surface at an undesired position. Thus, there is employed a method which uses the two-sided adhesive tape and clips in combination, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 7-26205. As shown in FIG. 4, a door weather strip 3 is mounted on the outer peripheral portion 11 of a door frame 1 (FIG. 3) of a vehicle door. In this door weather strip, clips 5 are disposed in a base portion 31 of the door weather strip 3, in particular, in the central portion of the base portion 31 in the width direction thereof at a given interval from one another in such a manner that they extend through two-sided adhesive tape 6 bonded to the bottom surface of the base portion 31. The respective clips 5 are pushed into holes formed respectively in the outer peripheral edge 11 of the door frame 1, and the door weather strip 3 can be bonded to the door outer peripheral portion 11 by use of the two-sided adhesive tape 6. The adhesive tape 6 serves also as a seal member to seal between the door weather strip base portion 31 and the door frame outer peripheral portion 11. Reference character 32 shown in FIG. 4 designates a hollow seal portion which is to be pressed against the door opening portion 2 of a vehicle body when the door is closed, while character 33 stands for a sub-seal lip extending to the inner surface of the outer peripheral projection edge 12 of the door frame 1.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional clips and tape combined structure, the following problems remain to be solved. Firstly, whenever the door is closed, the hollow seal portion 32 is pushed in a vehicle outward direction by the door opening portion 2 of the vehicle body, which applies such a force to an inside end portion of the base portion 31 to move the same end portion in the floating direction thereof. This may raise a problem in that the two-sided adhesive tape 6 can be peeled off at the inside end portion of the base portion 31. If such adhesion peel-off occurs once, it will spread gradually toward the outside of the vehicle.
Secondly, since a releasing sheet (not shown in FIG. 4) is attached to the other surface of the two-sided adhesive tape 6 having one surface previously bonded to the bottom surface of the base portion 31 in such a manner that the present releasing sheet covers the other surface of the two-sided adhesive tape 6, the parting sheet must be removed from the other surface of the tape 6. However, because a large number of clips 5 are so disposed as to extend through the releasing sheet and thus they can be easily caught by the parting sheet, the releasing sheet is difficult to release.